Juramentos
by Loretta89
Summary: --ONESHOT-- La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podras tener... Sirius Black no lo sabia, no era un traidor! Se interpondra en el amor de Lily y James? Compruebenlo :D Lindo, triste y cortito.. Leanlo


**Disclaimeer: **ok, ok… absolutamente **nada** de lo que conozcan me pertenece pertenecen a la idola de J. K Rowling, y… piensen… si me perteneciera, estaría recorriendo el mundo con algún chico muuuui lindoo y sexy y no tendría nada, nada de tiempo para publicarlo acá :) (Ese chico "X" estaria ocupando mi agenda jijijiji)

Otroo temaa… esta inspirado en una historia de verdad.. y va para _ese _Lily a _esa _Sirius y a _esa_ Remus… (y no… no tengo ningun tipo de problema con pronombres ¬¬)

Espero que lo disfruten :)

**Juramentos,**

¡Iba a decírselo! ¡Juro que iba a decírselo!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Yo era Sirius Black ¡maldición! ¡Yo no podía enamorarme! ¡Mi vida era pura diversión y nada compromisos! Hasta que apareció ella.

Vino una tarde, en nuestro cuarto año, recuerdo. Yo estaba a orillas del lago. Era el lugar en el que me detenía a estar solo, a pensar, a abandonar aunque sea por unos minutos a mi inseparable grupo de amigos. Y vino ella. Lily Evans. La conocía muy poco, sólo unas pocas veces habíamos hablado aunque sabía que muchos chicos de Hogwarts estaban atrás de ella. Me miró y luego de unos segundos, confesó todo lo que sentía, no omitió un detalle. Y yo, no hablé. No hablé hasta que terminó. Y sin siquiera pensarlo la rechacé. Le rompí el corazón como hacía con todas. Le dije que yo no sentía nada por ella pero si quería podíamos ser amigos. Sí… lo sé… La típica y misma excusa a todas, y obviamente sabía que jamás querría ser mi amiga… Pero ¡entiéndanme por favor! No la veía diferente… Hasta ese día.

A partir de ahí empecé a notarla. Noté la tristeza en su rostro cada vez que estaba cerca. Noté cómo esquivaba mi mirada. Pero yo sentía sus ojos verdes clavados en mi espalda. Noté que cuando la saludaba, ella me respondía mecánicamente, como con miedo a que la vuelva a lastimar. La sorprendí muchísimas veces absorta en sus pensamientos, mirándome sin disimulo. Y se sonrojaba… sí… muchísimo.

Pero algo cambió también, en mi interior. Cuando escuchaba a los chicos de Griffindor hablar de ella en la sala común, me sentía incómodo. Podía quedarme horas mirando su pelo pelirrojo balancearse sobre su espalda. Iba al lago más que de costumbre, a ver si la encontraba. Buscaba más excusas para hablarle, pero ella cada vez parecía más distante. Trataba de resaltar cuando estaba cerca, ya sea contando algún chiste, por malo que fuese, o jugándole una broma a alguien. Pero ella no me miraba. ¡No me miraba! Ya no me miraba más.

¡Había sido un idiota! La había dejado ir. Me había olvidado, como yo olvidaba a tantas otras… menos a ella.

Pasó el tiempo y seguía sin poder sacarla de mi cabeza. Me carcomía la angustia de no poder contarles a mis amigos lo que sentía en mis adentros. Probablemente por vergüenza o por mi maldito orgullo. No les diría jamás. Ni siquiera a James.

Pero Lunático se dio cuenta. Era de esperar. Pero, para mi sorpresa, no se rió. No se rió de que yo, Sirius Black, estaba enamorado de alguien más que de sí mismo. Obviamente jamás lo admití, no dejaría jamás mi ya nombrado orgullo a un lado, pero le conté sobre la declaración de ella. Aunque yo no lo aceptaba, él sabía que estaba totalmente perdido por esa muchacha. Me conocía más que yo mismo. Siempre me decía: "Sigue loca por ti Sirius", "Mira cómo te mira" "Terminarán juntos, lo apuesto."

Y gracias al apoyo de Remus, decidí decirle a Lily lo que en verdad sentía. Iba a declararle todo mi amor. Quizás en una carta, o a la luz de la luna en el lago. No lo sabía aún. Pero antes había un paso que dar: decirle a James. Era mi mejor amigo, ¡por Merlín! ¡Tenía que saberlo! ¡Tenía que ayudarme! Dejaría mi vanidad a un lado. Le diría: "¡Ey James! Amigo, estoy enamorado, esa Evans me tiene loco. Ayúdame a decírselo ¿vale?" O "¿Adivina quien es la afortunada de tener el mas cotizado corazón de Hogwarts?" Sí, le diría algo así. Pero nunca llegué.

¡Lo juré! ¡Juré que se lo diría! Pero no…

Ese día busqué a James como loco por todo el castillo. Hasta que lo encontré en la entrada de la torre de Griffindor. Parecía tan feliz como yo.

- ¡Ey James!

- ¡Hocicos amigo! ¡Te estaba buscando!

- Yo también. Tengo que decirte algo…

- Estoy enamorado de Lily Evans, Sirius- las palabras que debían haber salido de mi boca salieron atolondradamente de la suya. Estaba sonriente como pocas veces lo había visto.

- Que tu…

- ¡Sí Sirius! Ella es genial, es hermosa, es hasta mejor que el Quidditch… Es… **Simplemente la amo**… jamás creí que algo así pasaría pero… Ella es tan... ayúdame a conseguirla Sirius… Le caes bien pero… Creo que a mí me odia ¿sabes? Y...

Y no escuché más... Nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz… "Simplemente la amo" había dicho... La amaba. Igual que yo. Mi mejor amigo, a quien le debía más que nadie… Quien me soportaba todas las vacaciones… Quien me consolaba por mi loca y racista familia, y hasta me compartía la suya propia como forma de ayudar… Quien me quería más en el mundo… Amaba al amor de mi vida.

- ¿Hocicos? Pareces Snape con esa cara de idiota. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás feliz por mí?

Y volví en mí.

-Sí… es genial Cornamenta. Bueno… Podrías declarártele en el lago sabes… apuesto que le encanta ese lugar.

Intenté olvidarla. Intenté por todos los medios hacerlo, pero se hacía cada vez más complicado con James contándome qué hacia Lily, qué pensaba Lily, con quién salía Lily, dónde iba Lily…

Después de largos años tratando de convencerla, ella cedió. Yo nunca le dije, ni hice nada personalmente. Pero era la mente de todos los intentos de conquistarla que James hacía.

Y luego llegaron las citas. Mi corazón se encogía cada vez que escuchaba "Lily" en boca de James. Y cuando se besaron por primera vez… ay, esa fue también la primera vez que Sirius Black lloró por amor.

Se pusieron novios. Él se le declaró a orillas del lago. En el mismo lugar que Lily me había confesado su amor unos años atrás.

Pero algo no andaba bien. Yo seguía sintiendo esos ojos verdes clavados a fuerza de Troll en mi espalda. Seguía viendo cómo ella intentaba no mirarme a los ojos. Sentía cómo su saludo era extraño… como si a la vez, quisiera y no quisiera que terminase. ¿Sería mi imaginación? Nunca lo supe.

Unos años más tarde se comprometieron. Adivinen en qué lugar. Adivinaron. En el lago. Mi amigo no cabía en sí de felicidad.

Esa noche fue la segunda y última vez que yo, Sirius Black, lloró por amor, y así fue como perdió la última chance de ser feliz.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Y aquí estoy, de padrino, esperando a que Lily salga vestida de blanco para entregársela a mi mejor amigo por segunda vez, pero ésta, en el altar; Lanzando juramentos al aire, repitiéndome que no soy un traidor. Iba a decírtelo James. Lo juro.

_Les gusto? Los deprimió? Los hizo llorar? De alegria o d ganas d matarme y no poder hacerlo? Cuéntenmelo en un Review.. LO NECESITOO!! jajajajaj_

_Yo les respondoo :)_

_Suertee pecees :)_


End file.
